Kaiser Dragon
If you are adding information about shop releases, include the time and date you are posting. This page is a work in progress, information will be added as it is received. After the release, it will be cleaned up accordingly. If you would like to contribute to this page, please post: *Images of Kaiser Dragon at each level (entire Keep images) *Gif of a Level 10 Kaiser in its Keep *Images of Dragon injured/healing *Battle Reports of Eggs/Armor in Wilds (when they are released) *Fill in the Stats Tables and Upgrade Requirements (or post the Keep images, we can get the info from these) *Images of Dragon without and with his Armor (cropped to show just dragon) The Kaiser Dragon is unique in the way it communes with its caretaker and surroundings. By using the rare Dragon Key items to upgrade the buildings within the Skythrone, each level of said buildings will improve the Kaiser Dragon's stats. Acquire a Kaiser Dragon Egg and settle your keep within the clouds. The dragon is still being used as "promotional" ruby material, so it will take a while for it to be in the wilds, so have patience. However Kabam have just released the egg and armor into the shop. To give an idea of the scope of time in between the ruby release and the general release, the last dragon outpost, the Cliffs of Chronos, took over a month. The Egg has been release to the shop so it will be in wilds soon. It has also been recently released in a "Tiered Power Tournament", and may be available in future competitions before the release into the wilds. Possibly, Dragon Scales and Armor for this Dragon may be release later on. It has options to change scales and armor like the great, water, stone, fire, and wind dragon. Further information will be updated soon. This dragon egg is currently (as of 15/5/2013) available in the shop for 499 rubies, with no time limit. Currently there is a power challenge gain 200k power and get the kaiser dragon and the armor. The event is right now and ends 1 day 5 hours(as of the post of this was made). (5/6/2013) Eggs and Armor Not much is known about this dragon. The egg can currently be found in the shop orFortuna's Vault, before which it was available in the Heavenly Wheel. For each building upgrade, you need a rare Dragon Key. There are two types of Dragon Keys. To upgrade your buildings from level 1-6, you will need a normal Dragon Key. For levels 7-10, you will need a Master Dragon Key. Keys can sometimes be found in Fortuna: "basic" Dragon Keys in Fortuna's chance and Master Dragon Keys in Fortuna's Vault. For a limited time (May 20th, 2013) Dragon keys are in the shop and on sale (100 rubies). To level up each building past level 10 will require the Sovereign Dragon Keys mentioned in all level 10 building upgrades for potential levels beyond 10 The armor can currently only be bought in the shop. It will most likely be added to Wilds at a later date, presumably along with the egg. The Keys are also winnable through tournaments, promotions and events. Recently, the egg was added (for a short period) to Fortuna's Vault. Leveling & Stats Description of Dragon as it is upgraded: Requirements for Keep Upgrade and Power Boost (Levitation Lev.0) Dragon Stats Building Effects For level 12 to 15 add if when your buildings in skythrone are next to the level like those who got the keys and upgraded the buildings to level 11 please add the boost of level 12 stats and do the same for each. Thank you. Troop Compatibility/Incompatibility Compatible #LBM # # Incompatible # # # Due to the new level increase of the kaiser stats with the new keys it is unknown how it will effect the compatible and imcompatible troops. Image Gallery We are trying to collect as much images and things as possible before we clean the page up and remove out-dated/incorrect info. So please add anything you have to the slideshow below! Kaiserbaby.jpg|Baby Kaiser Dragon|linktext=None of the buildings in the OP have been upgraded yet, so stats will vary. Level10kaiser.jpg|Adult Kaiser Dragon (Unarmored)|linktext=None of the buildings in the OP have been upgraded yet, so stats will vary. Armoredkeep.jpg|Armored Kaiser Dragon (level 10)|linktext=None of the buildings in the OP have been upgraded yet, so stats will vary. Kaiseregg.jpg Kaiserbabyop.jpg Kaiserarmor.jpg Armored.jpg Dragonkeys.jpg|Dragon Keys Mapview.jpg|Map view of level 10 Kaiser Outpost Buildings.jpg|Buildings in the Kaiser Outpost, and what stats they increase Maxed Kaiser.png|Maxed out Kaiser Maxed Kaiser.png Screen Shot 2013-05-17 at 11.26.10 PM.png|Kaiser Outpost|linktext=Kaiser Outpost skythrone.JPG|Baby Kaiser Dragon Effect of the Buildings Instead of building resources in this outpost, there are buildings in which you increase the attack, defense, range attack and HP of the dragons (image to the left). So far it is known that level 1-3 upgrades add 20k to the stats and level 4 and above add 50k. This applies to all stats except for speed, which increases by 10 for each level and has a maximum increase of 100. It is unknown if items such as the Sacred Bull affect the stats of this Dragon. The Kaiser Dragon is not available for breeding in the Dragon Sanctuary. With a level 10 Dragon Keep and the buildings at level 10, the effected stats are: *Ranged Attack: 912 500 (Academy Level 10); *Melee Attack: 912 500 (Forge Level 10); *Life: 2 144 000 (Greenhouse Level 10); *Defense: 912 500 (Cathedral Level 10); *Speed: 1 375 (Library Level 10). With the new upgrade to stats buildings beyond level 10 its is unknown how much stronger this dragon will become, also due to limited Soveriegn Keys the full max stats of kaiser are unknown. Category:Browse Category:Dragons